Para que están los amigos
by charizardmaister
Summary: [Drabble] Momentos antes de la Liga Kalos, Ash recibe algo muy impotante.


El sol se ponía sobre la región de Kalos. A las afueras de Ciudad Luminalia, un joven entrenador de una lejana región contemplaba el estadio en el que al día siguiente debutaría en la Liga pokémon bañado por el atardecer. Se encontraba de pie en una colina del jardín de la casa en la que se alojaba, un poco alejados de él estaban sus pokémon descansando de un duro último día de entrenamiento.

Había creado un grupo muy fuerte a lo largo de su viaje, sabían cubrirse bien sus debilidades unos a otros. A su vez el equipo se había reforzado con algunos de sus antiguos pokémon que vinieron del laboratorio de su vecino el Profesor Oak.

Sus amigos, una chica de pelo dorado, junto con un chico rubio con gafas y la hermana pequeña de este último se le acercaron para hacerle compañía. Estaban alegres, porque sabían algo que su amigo ignoraba.

-Bueno Ash, mañana es el gran día – dijo el rubio.

-Sí, llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo – respondió el moreno mientras se acomodaba la gorra– esta vez estoy seguro, la Liga de Kalos será mía – agregó con determinación.

-Confiamos en tí, estamos seguros de que lo lograrás – añadió la chica de pelo corto.

-Sí, sabemos que tu eres el mejor – dijo la pequeña del grupo que no cabía en sí de la emoción.

En ese momento, unos pasos se acercaban hacia ellos, eran dos personas, un chico y una chica.

-Eso esperamos nosotros – dijo una voz masculina.

-Sí, no hemos venido hasta aquí por otra cosa – continuó la femenina.

El grupo se dió la vuelta y vieron a un chico moreno de ojos rasgados y una chica de pelo naranja atado con una coleta.

-¿Brock, Misty? - dijo Ash con sorpresa mientras por detrás sus amigos de Kalos se reían, lo cual intrigó al entrenador - ¿Vosotros lo sabíais?

-Claro – dijo Serena – llegaron hace rato, era una sorpresa.

-¿Pero como?

-Tu madre nos lo contó – explico Misty – nos dijo que ibas a competir en la Liga Kalos y nos pusimos de acuerdo en venir a apoyarte.

-Sí, como ella no podía venir decidimos venir todos – continuó Brock.

-¿Todos?

-Sí todos – dijo otra voz femenina desde la casa, de la que salió una chica castña con un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza, acompañada de un niño moreno con gafas – queríamos verte ganar la liga y apoyarte en todo lo necesario.

-Estamos expectantes – respondió el chico.

-Yo sé de buena mano que ahora mismo tienes todo el potencial para ganar – dijo otro chico moreno con una cinta naranja en la cabeza que salía de la casa con una chica peliazul acompañada de un Piplup.

-Después de todo lo que nos has ayudado en estos años que menos podíamos hacer nosotros – dijo ella.

-Sería la culminación adecuada para tu carrera de entrenador, y que menos que hacerlo con todos los ingredientes del éxito – dijo un elegante peliverde que salía de la casa acompañado de una chica morena y otro peliverde de larga melena y una gorra.

-Sí, venimos a ver lo mucho que has madurado – dijo ella.

-Puedo sentirlo, tu vínculo con tus pokémon es más fuerte que nunca.

-Veo que no somos los únicos invitados a la fiesta – agregó un chico vestido de negro, con semblante serio, apoyado en un árbol – de igual forma será interesante.

-Será una liga emocionante – dijo una chica peliroja con un Chespin en su hombro, que sonreía al lado del otro chico.

-Serena, Lem, Bonnie, Brock, Misty, Tracey, Aura, Max, Maya, Iris, Millo, N, Mairin, Alain; vosotros... - dijo el entrenador anonadado mirando a sus amigos todos reunidos por él, no tenía palabras.

-Sí Ash - dijo otra voz, un chico castaño con el pelo puntiagudo salió de la caseta – todos hemos venido hasta aquí por tí.

-Gary – respondió el entrenador.

-Sabemos lo que significa esto para tí y no vamos a ignorarlo, ahora más que nunca necesitas nuestro apoyo, porque para eso están los amigos – dijo tendiendo la mano.

-Sí – contestó chocándosela a su amigo – gracias, gracias a todos... - dijo casi llorando.

Todos unieron las manos a las de Ash y Gary, demostrando que los lazos de una amistad verdader perduran en el tiempo y son imposibles de romper. Cuando uno lo necesite, allí estarán todos para apoyarlo. Y observando la puesta de sol todos juntos esperaban el inicio de la Liga.


End file.
